<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she's still out to get me by van1lla_v1lla1n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868910">she's still out to get me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/van1lla_v1lla1n'>van1lla_v1lla1n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>naïve [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Succession (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season 2, Sex Work, Vaginal Fingering, implicit Shiv/Tom, implicit Willa/Connor, political salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/van1lla_v1lla1n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>So</i>, Shiv wrote. <i>Debate watch party?</i></p>
<p><i>I’ll bring the wine</i>, she added. And she waited.</p>
<p>Willa texted back an hour later: <i>Alright. It starts at 9, but I’ll probably start drinking around 8:30. Come over whenever.</i></p>
<hr/>
<p>Post-s. 2. Connor's going into his second debate of the primaries. Shiv offers Willa company and commiseration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Willa Ferreyra/Siobhan "Shiv" Roy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>naïve [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she's still out to get me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiv texted Willa like they were friends. They weren’t.</p>
<p><em>So</em>, she wrote. <em>Debate watch party?</em></p>
<p>It was Connor’s second primary debate. The first one had gone as they’d all expected—but, granted, his ad-hominem attacks and whataboutisms weren’t all that out of place among the GOP candidates. He’d wanted to run independent but in the end couldn’t pass up the chance at a televised soapbox. Still, he hadn’t toned down his antisemitic dog whistles or his IRS-flaunting tax abolishment rhetoric, and while that wasn’t doing him any favors with party stalwarts, his campaign was apparently gaining traction on a number of quote-unquote <em>homegrown</em> alternative social media platforms, among people who’d gotten booted from the ones that actually moderated content.</p>
<p>And meanwhile Willa’s play had been scuttled. Shiv had heard Connor bemoaning his financial situation—he ran his campaign like a Hummer and he wasn’t quiet about it—and she assumed the choice had been the play or the campaign. And with the reviews she’d seen of <em>Sands</em>? Shiv wasn’t certain she blamed him for cutting his losses.</p>
<p><em>I’ll bring the wine</em>, Shiv added. And she waited.</p>
<p>Willa texted back an hour later: <em>Alright. It starts at 9, but I’ll probably start drinking around 8:30. Come over whenever.</em></p><hr/>
<p>Shiv showed up with a bottle of wine at 8:45, not wanting to let Willa get too far ahead on the drink count. Willa greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. To an observer it would’ve looked earnest, but Shiv pinned it easily as an affectation by the way the tip of Willa’s nose brushed her cheek, the way her wine-laden breath ghosted over her ear. But then maybe Willa had meant to do that—if there was anything Willa knew how to fake, it was interest.</p>
<p>Willa set the wine Shiv had brought on the counter, poured her the first bottle's last glass. Her movements were loose under a sleeveless shift that suited her boyish slenderness.</p>
<p>“Thanks for coming over,” Willa said, as if this had been her idea.</p>
<p>“Sure, I mean—I imagine this isn’t exactly something you’d want to host a girls’ night around, or something. A little too scum of the earth, yeah?”</p>
<p>Willa laughed. “Right. Little more doomsday than . . . girls’ night,” she said, wincing.</p>
<p>They settled on the couch in time to see Connor’s entrance to “This Must Be the Place.”</p>
<p>“He went with the Talking Heads? Really?” Shiv asked.</p>
<p>“I mean, listen to it,” Willa said, shaking her head as Connor lip-synched <em>Never for money, always for love</em> and pointed out at the audience with both hands.</p>
<p>“He should’ve sang the <em>make it up as we go along</em> part,” Shiv said, and Willa laughed, held up her drink in a little toast.</p>
<p>Willa turned down the volume as the next candidate’s song started up, and turned toward Shiv, tucking her legs up on the cushion under her and resting her arm along the back of the couch.</p>
<p>“So how are things at the company? Since, you know, Kendall, and the, the press conference, or whatever.”</p>
<p>Shiv leaned back, crossed her legs, smirked. “I don’t wanna talk about work,” she said. “I mean, it’s shit. But you knew that.”</p>
<p>Willa looked away, smiled softly, took a sip of wine.</p>
<p>“What’s it like fucking someone who’s made an ass of himself on national television?” Shiv asked.</p>
<p>“I figured you’d know all about that already,” Willa said, her smile still bland, soft. And then her expression fell, and she took a drink, slightly too long. She closed her eyes as she swallowed, head tilted back, and Shiv eyed the line of her throat, the array of her fingers on the glass. “Anyway,” Willa said a moment later, “I thought we weren’t talking about work.”</p>
<p>Shiv snorted out a quiet laugh. Willa rarely surprised her, but when she did it was worth it—even if that bite was directed right at her. It made things more interesting when her toys had teeth. Tom had never been able to chew anything tougher than grass, and he always took punches straight on the jaw, let them knock out the few teeth he had left.</p>
<p>Willa got up, her long, bare legs crossing Shiv’s view of the TV—she was wearing a shorter dress than she normally would've around the Roys. When she came back she sat on the middle cushion, next to Shiv, and took Shiv’s glass from her hand to refill it. She set the bottle on the coffee table and settled back in.</p>
<p>“So should we drink whenever Connor says something stupid?” Shiv asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t think even Con has enough wine for that.” Willa turned to Shiv conspiratorially: “I started with the good shit, though.”</p>
<p>“Oh, bit of a <em>fuck you</em>, huh?”</p>
<p>“Just a little one,” Willa said, with a lazy wink. “Let’s drink when he interrupts someone. That should be often enough to make it a game but not so often we’ll get smashed in ten minutes.”</p>
<p>“Deal,” Shiv said, and immediately Connor interrupted someone else’s answer, and they both laughed and toasted and drank. They sipped and commiserated over Connor’s embarrassments through a few commercial breaks. As their glasses emptied, Willa slouched, splayed her long legs out in front of her, her knee brushing against Shiv’s when she laughed. Shiv almost wished she weren’t wearing trousers so she could feel that soft skin.</p>
<p>When Willa bent to refill their glasses, Shiv leaned back against the arm of the couch, bit her thumbnail, tilted her head in appraisal of Willa’s steady, slender hands, the smooth dry skin of her underarms, the knobby vertebrae at the top of her spine. Willa handed Shiv her glass and tucked her legs back up underneath her, her dress pulling taut high across her thighs, her elbow perched on the back of couch toward Shiv.</p>
<p>“Do you and Tom still have your little arrangement?” Willa asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, is that public knowledge now?”</p>
<p>“Everything’s public knowledge in this family, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Shiv sniffed. “Bit rich of you to ask when you’re literally paid to be exclusive, though, no?”</p>
<p>“Connor’s a little naïve, you might say.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Shiv said. “No shit.”</p>
<p>“<em>Our</em> agreement is that I don’t fuck other men.” Willa shifted to stretch out her legs, resting crossed ankles on the coffee table. “Which has never really been an issue for me.”</p>
<p><em>When you’re paid enough not to need it</em>, Shiv thought, not feeling all that uncharitable. That this was Willa’s job was an open point of fact, and Shiv really couldn’t be bothered to give a damn where Willa got her money. She’d feel better about it if Willa weren’t fucking someone she so obviously didn’t enjoy fucking, but didn’t Shiv do that twice a month in the name of upholding a respectable marriage? And even if Willa played the ditz, Shiv was certain she was smart enough, and had enough money by now, to have other options. They each had their own reasons.</p>
<p>Willa took a sip of wine, and Shiv wondered how much she’d had, or if she was only talking so freely because she was so rarely away from Connor, now that he’d moved to New York.</p>
<p>“A girl can only take so much dick, huh?” Shiv asked.</p>
<p>Willa snorted. “I can take plenty of dick,” she said. “But, like, if you were still working in politics, would you want to come home and run Connor’s campaign in your free time, just for fun?”</p>
<p>“Fair point,” Shiv said, and stretched out her elbow on the back of the couch where Willa’s had been, rested her head on her fist, leaned in close. “So who does an escort fuck for fun?” she asked, smiling at the side of Willa’s face.</p>
<p>Willa took a long sip. “Myself, usually,” she said, and laughed.</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Shiv said, not moving. Willa stared ahead at the TV, where the camera panned from a moderator over to the candidates. “And <em>not</em> usually?”</p>
<p>Willa glanced at her. “Women who’ll keep their mouths shut about it.”</p>
<p>“I’d imagine that’s a fairly limited pool, given your connections,” Shiv said, and watched Willa’s mouth quirk.</p>
<p>“You’d imagine correct,” Willa stretched forward to set her glass on the table, then back to turn and meet Shiv’s eye. “Someone’s curious,” she said, laughing in deflection.</p>
<p>“Sue me,” Shiv said.</p>
<p>“I think I’d lose.”</p>
<p>Shiv laughed. “It’s not every day you get your brother’s paramour alone, yeah? It’s all in good fun. Just—you know—sisterly stuff. Right?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Willa said, rested her fingers on Shiv’s glass until Shiv let go, and set the glass on the table next to hers. Willa sat back close, tilted her head, said, “But you don’t have any sisters. Do you?”</p>
<p>Shiv raised an eyebrow. “Not that I know of. But who fucking knows, honestly?”</p>
<p>Willa pinched Shiv’s chin between two thin fingers and shook it slightly, like she was a naughty child or else a very cute dog. “So maybe you should defer to my expertise when I tell you that this is not like that at all,” Willa said, not letting go.</p>
<p>“No?” Shiv asked. Willa’s face was close enough to kiss with little more than a flinch, and Shiv found herself almost breathless in anticipation, waiting to see what she would do. Shiv was, first of all, too proud to instigate, and second of all she didn’t want to feel like a client. She fit Willa’s fun-fuck criteria: she of all people could keep her mouth shut about a little extracurricular activity.</p>
<p>“No,” Willa said, looking at her mouth. And then Willa met her eye, and broke out in a smile, and Shiv thought, <em>Ah, so that’s that</em>. Willa reached for their glasses and held Shiv’s out to her while she drained her own. Shiv tipped her glass in a mocking toast and followed suit, and with the wine heavy and bright on her tongue, the glass still in her hand, Willa leaned in and kissed her. Her mouth was soft, sweetly hesitant, and when she pulled back Shiv raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Well,” Shiv said. “Cheers to not being sisters.” She set her glass down and leaned back in for another kiss, one hand on Willa’s cheek and the other on her bare thigh. Willa sighed into her mouth and Shiv tugged at her lower lip with her teeth, pulled her skirt up to her hips when Willa straddled her lap.</p>
<p>“Do you want to turn this shit off, or?” Shiv said, and as Willa groped backward for the TV remote Shiv slid her hands from her knees up her thighs, to where her hipbones protruded beneath high-cut silk, and between them a thin strip of soft material hugged her vulva. Willa turned off the TV and tossed the remote carelessly on the floor, hands already busy unbuttoning Shiv’s silk blouse, mouth already busy laving at her neck.</p>
<p>Shiv’s tits in her unlined bra drew all Willa’s attention then—she hefted them in her palms, mouth open, and thumbed Shiv’s nipples taut through the sheer fabric. Willa tugged the cups down to palm her tits skin to skin, bent to kiss her again, and Shiv reached up behind her to undo the long zipper on her dress. Willa tossed the dress to the floor, sat astride Shiv’s lap naked except for those silk panties, her legs somehow elongated even more by the skin left bare up nearly to her waist.</p>
<p>Shiv gripped her ribs, pulled her forward to take those little tits in her mouth, and Willa arched into her, slid her hands up into Shiv’s hair.</p>
<p>“Tits or cunt?” Shiv said into her neck.</p>
<p>“What?” Willa shivered, distracted, when Shiv gripped her hips, rolled them down over her lap.</p>
<p>“My mouth, baby. On you. Where?” Shiv said. She bit Willa’s collarbone and Willa whimpered.</p>
<p>“God, okay. Okay. Tits.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Shiv mouthed at her throat, sucking softly, and slid a finger into her panties from the side, tracing lightly over her cunt. Willa jolted against her when Shiv found her clit and stroked it aching slow, looking up into her face. She kept that steady firm pace, matching it with her tongue on Willa’s nipple, until Willa was writhing over her, hips shifting forward to draw Shiv’s fingers down and down.</p>
<p>“Patient,” Shiv said, and reached up to brace her other hand at Willa’s collarbone, holding her still as she slid a finger up into her cunt.</p>
<p>“Now you can take,” Shiv said, and bent to lave at Willa’s tits as she rode her fingers. Willa sped up, clutching her shoulders, and Shiv tucked her thumb inside her panties to slide over her clit, opened her mouth wide to suck hard at her breast.</p>
<p>Willa was nearly silent when she came, her thighs quivering around Shiv’s hand, her teeth clamped down on the muscle above Shiv’s shoulder. When she’d caught her breath she sat up and licked Shiv’s fingers clean and kissed her deep, pushing off her shirt and unclasping her bra.</p>
<p>Once Shiv got her trousers off she pressed Willa back to lay down on the couch, kissed her once, and crawled up to kneel over her face, reaching down with one hand to touch her cheek. Willa gripped her ass with one hand and slid her fingers through Shiv’s smooth center with the other, dragging up to her clit, and when Willa raised her head to lick Shiv fell forward onto her hands on the armrest.</p>
<p>Willa teased her cunt with one knuckle and laved at her clit until Shiv felt herself clenching her thighs together around her face. It’d been ages since someone had gotten her worked up like this and she tried to wait, to savor it, until Willa relented and slipped two fingers into her, sliding firm behind her clit, and fucked her with them.</p>
<p>Shiv bore down on her face and Willa squeezed her ass in encouragement, and if she made any sounds Shiv didn’t hear them over the ringing in her ears as she came. Willa caught her waist as she crawled back down and kissed her breasts before letting her go.</p>
<p>Shiv stood to get dressed, and Willa crossed her legs wide up on the couch, holding her ankles, her panties still askew enough to reveal a sliver of her cunt.</p>
<p>“You didn’t want to watch the rest of the debate?” Willa asked, smirking.</p>
<p>“I think I’ve got the gist,” Shiv said.</p>
<p>Willa poured the rest of the wine into her glass and settled back on the couch with it. “You know, I told Tom one time that at least I was only getting fucked by one member of the family.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah? You think you should put out an official retraction? I bet ATN would run it for you.” Shiv buttoned her shirt, shook her hair out of her face, and met Willa’s eye. “How much do I owe you?”</p>
<p>Willa laughed. “Don’t be a bitch.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy inauguration day! hopefully never for Connor Roy tho lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>